


Oras (Wag na natin sayangin)

by baekyeolparaluman, peachpenguinsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpenguinsoo/pseuds/peachpenguinsoo
Summary: Sa buong sampung taon, ano nga ba nangyari sa dalawa?Matutunghayan natin ang kwento ni Baekhyun Azriel Byun at Chanyeol Javier Park na talaga nga namang... nakakaloka.kung saan nagsayang ng sampung taon si Chanyeol at si Baekhyun dahil sa ilang salita.
Relationships: ChanBaek - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang





	1. Ang Nakaraan

**Author's Note:**

> Magandang Araw! hindi ko alam kung nabigyan ko ng justice ang prompt mo prompter ngunit ito na ang aking kinaya! :D  
> Unang beses ko sumali sa fic fest ever at naenjoy ko! Maraming salamat sa mga magbabasa ng aking istorya. 
> 
> Nais ko rin lamang mag pasalamat sa Mods ng Paraluman, para sa oportunidad na binigay para sa aming mga mahilig mag sulat. Sa aking mother at kaibigan na si J, salamat dahil hinikayat niyo ako na sumali kahit talagang hindi ako sigurado kung kakayanin ko, sa EXO na nag sisilbing ilaw sa aking madilim na daanan, at lalo na sa ChanBaek na talagang lagi akong pinapakilig at pinapasaya.
> 
> p.s sorry agad sa mga typo 😭 super rushed since school works ko na ata yung tatapos sakin huhu anyway enjoy!

Isang medical student na akala hindi pa siya handa sumugal sa ngalan ng pagibig [issa prank!] Baekhyun Azriel Byun, Bazzy for short, is single and really not ready to mingle pero not until nagparamdam ang ever so perfect na si Chanyeol Javier Park ng Accounting. 

Hindi naman sa sinasadya ni Chanyeol na mahulog ang medical student sa kanya pero what do you expect? Kabilang lamang naman kasi ito sa SKY trio na tinitilian at tinatangkilik ng lahat sa campus. 

Pinakamatanda sa SKY trio, ang experienced sa buhay [bakit kaibigan ano naisip mo?] kesa sa dalawa pang baby boys na si Sehun Avrinkel Oh at si Jongin Cian Kim. Chanyeol is perfect, head to toe and syempre in and out, kung hindi nyo alam isa nga ito sa nangunguna na mga leaders lamang sa student council at sa outreach program ng unibersidad nito. 

In Baekhyun’s eyes, he is perfect, mas perfect pa sa perfect na bilog, tuldok. Same goes with everyone nakilala siya. Kaya nung araw na sasagutin na niya si Chanyeol, it went a little bit like this. 

Tagaytay, bulalo, and under the nightsky nakaakbay ang mas matangkad sakanya. 

“Love, nag enjoy ka ba?” tanong ni Chanyeol, his voice was so sweet, mas matamis pa kesa sa arnibal sa taho 

“Ikaw ha nasasanay ka sa love, hindi pa nga kita sinasagot.” 

“Hindi mo ba ako sasagutin Love?” 

“Hindi...”

Bumagsak ang mukha ni Chanyeol, nalungkot ng sandali, tinaggal ang pagkaakbay. 

“Okay Love, sige. I can wait, marunong naman ako mag hintay, hihintayin kita pala—“ 

“... pa naman kasi ako tapos mag salita, patapusin mo muna ako kasi.” 

Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang braso ni Chanyeol at nilagay na lamang nito ulit sa balikat niya, bumalik ang init na dinadala ng higante sa nilalamig nyang katawan, kumawalas naman siya... nagiinarte? hindi naman nag lalambing lang.

“Huy, dali na akbay na uli.” with the matching puppy eyes Chanyeol surely loves about Baekhyun. 

“Ayoko nga.” 

“Dali na boyfriend ko!”

Tinignan niya ang soon to be future nya, his head tilted to the left na para bang aso na nakatingin sa amo nya. 

“Love? Boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend.” 

Agad agad na niyakap niya ito at hinalikan ang noo, papunta sa kanang pinsgi, sa kaliwang pisngi, sa ilong... kakaibang pakiramdam, sobrang nakakagaang. 

“Oh? bakit ka tumigil sa ilong?” 

“Mahal kita.” 

“Mahal din kita.” 

Chanyeol: SUSUNGABAN KO NA ANG MATAMIS NA LABI!

_“Ang harot harot niyo nasa university kayo!”_

Bilang isa sa mga pinalaki na binatang Pilipino, medyo naasar si Kyungsoo Jackiel Do sa nakikita niya ngayon. Paano ba naman kanina pa naghaharutan tong dalawang magjowa, di marunong kumawala sa isa’t isa... ano kayo tuko?!

“KJ, if I were you papatulan ko na si Jongin Cian aka Jian eh. Ayaw mo pa ba?” 

Wag na kayo magulat kung makikita niyong iniikutan ng mata ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun. 

“Naririnig ka ng jowa mo katabi mo lang mahiya ka.” 

“Honestly Kyungsoo, kung hindi ko lang tinuturing na kapatid si Jian baka pinatulan ko na nga.” 

Nakakuha naman ng hampas si Chanyeol from Baekhyun. 

“Love! Bakit ka nanghahampas! Nag react ba ako nung sinabi mo papatulan mo si Jian!” 

“Ewan ko sayo Park!” 

_Eto nanaman sila, eh kung umalis kaya ako..._

“Kyungja, wag kang aalis alam ko binabalak mo.” 

“Ewan ko sayo Bazzy.”

_Nahuli nga naman_

“I mean, alam ko naman na we are prioritizing our careers and degrees above everything pero Kyungja, ayoko naman makita na lagi nalang nasa sahig ang mukha mo. Baka mamaya maging twins na kayo.” 

“Tanga ka talaga Baekhyun Azriel Byun. Di mo ko makukuha sa ganyan mo. Magreview ka nalang.” 

“Hehe mamaya na.”

Napawave wave naman si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na nakaharap sa kaibigan na ngayon nakaharap na sakanya. 

“Cute mo.” 

“Hehe Cute ka din babu.” 

Pero hindi alam ni Baekhyun na medyo nasaktan ang boyfriend niya sa narinig, paulit ulit na naririnig sa isip niya.

“... our careers and degrees above everything.” 

Wala ba siya sa future plans nito?

Days went by, it wasn’t going well. 

Titanic? siguro. parang. di ko din alam. 

Saan ba sila nag kamali? 

Ah... nung final exam week. 

_“Baekhyun.”_

tinawag siya, hindi na love, Baekhyun nalang. 

“What Chanyeol? Anong kailangan mo?” 

“Talaga bang magaaway tayo dito ng ganito?” 

“Parang gusto mo na ganun eh. Sige magsigawan tayo dito. I don’t care, kahit sino makarinig satin.” 

Nasa library sila nito, akmang nag hahanda sa susunod na exam si Baekhyun para sa kanilang subject na Bio at ngayon lang naman ulit nabisita ni Chanyeol ang maliit sa 2 weeks na hindi nagkita ang dalawang ito, exam week kasi at kailangan pumasa ni Bazzy. 

“You’re kidding me Bazzy, are we not going to talk about this maturely? Ayaw mo ba talagang magusap ng maayos? Bakit ganito ka umasta at kumilos towards me?” 

“Chanyeol, may exam pa ako sa Bio. Importante to so please? Kung kaya mo naman maglakad dito palabas magisa, gawin mo na. I don’t want you here, nadidistract ako sayo. Hindi ko kailangan ng distractions.” 

“Ah... so ganun pala tingin mo sakin. Distraction.” 

Si Baekhyun? Parang wala nga lang siyang sinabi eh. Deadma. Patuloy lang siya nagaral para sa quiz niya.

“Baekhyun.” 

he called his name 

“Bazzy.” 

he called him again. 

“Baz.”

he called him for the last time. 

he’s never gonna see you again. 

Lumabas si Chanyeol ng masakit ang dibdib, masakit. Pwede naman sabay nilang abutin ang pangarap nila diba? Mali pala. Siya lang pala ang nakaisip na isama si Baekhyun sa mga plano niya, he wasn’t a part of Baekhyun’s plans after all. 

\--

Bakit nga ba siya umalis? Abangan. char. Wag ka na malungkot, let me explain. 

Let’s go back in the past, kahit hindi naman talaga dapat to binabalikan. 

_Pagkatapos ng incidente nila sa library_

Nung una Chanyeol just wanted to set his mind in ease, masyado na crowded ang utak niya hanggang sa punto na baka masiraan na siya ng ulo. Sa mata ng iba, CJ is perfect, but he is far from that. He was and is an overthinker ngunit hindi naman alam ng nakararami ito. Kaya umalis na lamang siya. Gusto niya ng pahinga, gusto niyang hanapin ang masasayang alaala, gusto niyang hanapin ang sarili niya. 

_Una, Tagaytay._

Isa sa mga importanteng lugar sa buhay nilang dalawa ni Bazzy ang Tagaytay, dun siya sinagot at naging sila. Ang first kiss din nila ay doon nangyari. It was a series of _fortunate_ events. Maganda ang mga nangayari sa Tagaytay kasing ganda ng langit na may mga kumikinang a bituin. 

_“Love, ikaw ang star ng buhay ko.”_ parang ang corny no? Ngunit hindi nag bibiro si Chanyeol sa sinabi nya si Baekhyun lamang ang bituin sa buhay niya, ang nag bibigay ng ilaw sa madilim na gabi. 

_Pangalawa,_ Ilocos. 

Sabi ng mga Pinoy, when you want to unwind go to Ilocos. It’s like breathing fresh air at gustong gawin ni Chanyeol yun. Gusto nyang magsimula ulit, gusto nyang mahanap ang sarili nya sa Ilocos and there he tried. 

Sa katotohanan, nagenjoy siya sa Ilocos. Late night lambanog sa kanyang kwarto na tinutuluyan, nagpakalasing pero pagkagising naman nya kinabukasan, kinakaya at kakayanin pa niya. 

Pagkatapos ng lahat ng ito, sinigurado niya na tapos na siya at handa na umuwi and so he did. Umuwi siya sakanila, nagulat naman ang nanay nito na nakarating na sa bahay nila. He spent over 2 months sa Ilocos, kinailangan. 

“Mukhang nagenjoy ka naman anak ha.”

“Syempre naman ma. It was a vacation na kinailangan ko, nag enjoy talaga ako.”

“I love you anak.”

“I love you too ma.”

Isang gabi, tinawag ni Daddy Park si Chanyeol sa loob ng kanyang study. Malapit ang relasyon niya at ang kanyang tatay, parang magkapatid nga ‘yan at oo kay Mr. Park namana ni Chanyeol ang kanyang kapogian [wag nyo sabihin kay Mrs. Park na sinabi ko yan ha baka hampasin ako] syempre may namana din naman si Chanyeol kay Mommy Park, ang kanyang kabaitan

“Dad, what’s up? Mom said kailangan nyo daw po ako?”

“CJ, I wanted to ask a favor”

“Sure dad, anong favor yan? _”_

“I need you to fly to the US and help the company _.”_

Medyo skeptical pa si Chanyeol nito, bakit siya? Bakit hindi nalang si Yoora? Yung ate niya.

“Before you ask, hindi pwede si ate Yoora mo. She’s pregnant.”

_Huh? Ate’s pregnant?!_

_“_ Buntis si ate? Kelan pa dad?”

“We got to know last week. So, you can’t say no.”

“How about Kuya Jinyoung? Hindi ba siya pwede?” 

“Your kuya Jinyoung is busy with his things, the last time I checked may opening yung restaurant niya, bagong branch and plus he doesn’t even visit us sa sobrang kabusyhan, and same with your ate.” 

Napabuntong hinihinga nalang si Chanyeol, naisip din naman nya na makakatulong ‘to sa well-being nya kaya…

“ _Okay dad, kelan ang flight?”_


	2. Unang Taon — 2021

Walang may alam na umalis ito, nagulat na lamang si Sehun at si Jongin na biglang napull out ang pangalan nito sa class list ng section. Lalo naman nagulat ang dalawang magkaibigan nung tinanong si Baekhyun.

“Hindi ko rin alam…”

“Bullshit Kuya Baz! bakit hindi mo alam?!”

“I’m sorry Sev, sorry Jian.”

“Kuya Bazzy, bakit ka nag sosorry? May kinalaman ka ba sa nangyari?”

“Jian, I’m sorry.” paluhod na si Baekhyun sa harap ni Jongin pinigilan niya lamang ito. Mugto na ang mata, pulang pula, halatang walang tulog at nangangayayat.

Nahihirapan din naman si Baekhyun sa kalagayan nila ni Chanyeol ngayon, hindi lang naman si Chanyeol ang nasasaktan. Parehas lang silang tanga, parehas lang naman silang bobo, parehas lang silang may kasalanan.

Dali dali namang tinawagan ni Jongin ang kasintahan na si Kyungsoo, hindi na ata kakayanin ni Baekhyun mukhang aatakihin na nga ng hika.

“Bab! nandito kami ni Sev, kasama si Kuya Bazzy! Nakita na namin siya!”

“Nasaan kayo?!”

“Nasa may malapit na Mcdo sa inyo, dinala muna namin dito ni Sev.”

“Buti nakita niyo si Baz!”

“Bakit? May nangyari ba sakanila ni Kuya CJ?”

“Mukhang meron. Hindi naman magkakaganyan yan kung walang nangyari. Mukhang matagal na rin nyang kinikimkim at hindi na talaga kinaya. HIndi nga umuwi sa condo yan ng isang buwan.”

“Nagsosorry samin Bab, natatakot ako baka ano nangyari na nga sakanila.”

“Teka lang intayin niyo ko. Pakainin niyo muna yan ngayon baka hindi pa kumakain. Chicken Nuggets pati iced tea yan. Babayaran ko nalang.”

“Wag mo na bayaran ako na bahala Bab. Basta ingat ka papunta dito.”

Binilan ni Jongin si Baekhyun ng chicken nuggets at iced tea na sinabi ni Kyungsoo na bilin para sa kaibigan. Kasalukuyang magkaharap ang upuan ni Sehun at ni Baekhyun, halatang galit sobrang handa na manakit [serious naman tayo wag tatawa totoo naman kasi, baka masapak pa si Baekhyun pero mukhang staring contest lang din ang mangyayari.]

“Kuya Bazzy, kain ka muna. Parating na si Kyungsoo.”

“Salamat Jongin.”

“Huy Sehun.” tinawag siya ni Jongin.

Hindi namansin.

“Sehun Oh.”

hindi nanaman pinansin

“HELLO EARTH TO SEHUN AVRINKEL OH, O MAS KILALANG SEV SA TROPA BAKA GUSTO MONG SUMAGOT.”

“ano bakit ba?!”

“Wag ka nga magalit kay Kuya Bazzy.”

Napatigil sa kain si Baekhyun. Naiiyak siya.

“Ka-kasalanan ko naman lahat eh…”

“Kita mo Jian! Siya na mismo may sabi siya may kasalanan!”

“Sev umayos ka nga, huminahon ka. Hampas kita sa pader eh. Pakinggan mo muna kasi sasabihin ni Kuya.”

“Kasi… Kasi…”

Bigla namang bumukas ang pinto ng Mc Donalds na akala mo may lumilipad papasok na eroplano sa bilis ng pagabante nito papunta sa la mesa nila.

“BAEKHYUN AZRIEL BAZZY BYUN! SAAN SAAN KA BA NAGSUSUSUOT! NAG AALALA NA AKO SAYO!”

Agad namang niyakap ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang kaibigan, kailangan niya talaga ng yakap.

\--  
Nang makarating ang sila sa condo ni Kyungsoo, hindi na niya napigilan, dumagsa ang luha sa mga pisngi, kaliwa’t kanan.

Agad naman na lumapit siya sakanya at niyakap, hinagod ang likod, at tinapik.

“Sige lang iiyak mo lang yan Baekhyun. It’s okay Bazzy. Just cry.”

Patuloy lang na umiyak si Baekhyun at sa bawat pagpatak ng luha sa sahig, inaalala ang nagmahal sakanya.

“Bazzy kausapin mo nga ako. MIA ka lagi and hindi ka umaattend ng classes mo. San ka pumunta? ni condo mo hindi mo pinupuntahan. I was worried and I still am. Kaya please Baek. Kausapin mo ako, ilabas mo.”

“Kasi nung nasa l-library ako. Bio final exam.”

Kinayang magsalita. Patuloy na humihikbi.

“Nasaktan ko siya Kyungsoo… Kung ano ano s-sinabi ko sakanya.”

“Shh… sige lang iiyak mo lang.”

“Kasalanan ko lahat! Nasaktan ko siya! Ako may kasalanan.”

Napabuntong hininga na lamang si Kyungsoo, dahan dahang kumawal sa yakap at tinignan ang kaibigan.

“Get it together naman Bazzy!”

“How will I get it together KJ?! Help me understand?! Simula nung araw na yun hindi ko na siya nakita. Ni reply wala. Mawawala na si CJ sakin. Mawawala na si CJ…”

“Tanga ka kasi! Tanga.”

“Kyungsoo naman eh.”

“Totoo naman sinasabi ko tanga ka talaga Bazzy. Wag mo ko ma ‘Kyungsoo naman eh.’ Parehas kayong tanga.”


	3. Ikalawang Taon — 2022

Nahanap nanaman ni Baekhyun Azriel ‘Bazzy’ Byun ang kanyang sarili sa tapat ng pinto ng condo ng kaibigan nya. 

Bakit ba sa condo ni KJ ang bagsak ko lagi?

Kumatok nalang ito sa pinto, open sesame! 

“Jian?!” 

“Kuya Bazzy?!” 

“Ehehehe sige wag nalang uwi nala—“ 

“Bab sino yang nasa pinto?” 

“Si Kuya Baz!”

“Hindi sige okay lang aalis nalang ako. Busy ata kayo may ginagawa.” 

“Papasukin mo yan si Bazzy, naghahanap ng kasama uminom yan.” hirit naman ng bestfriend niya. 

Hindi naman nagkakamali si Kyungsoo, talagang naghahanap ng kasama uminom si Baekhyun. 

Pumasok naman si Baekhyun sa condo. Nakita niya si Kyungsoo na nasa kusina nag hahanda ng pulutan at pagkain. 

“KJ ready na ready?” 

“I expected you to come eh, it’s that time of the month.” 

“Sorry talaga KJ. Mukhang naperwisyo ko pa kayo ni Jian.” 

Umiling naman si Jongin sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. 

“Kuya Baz, ano iniisip mo kaibigan?” 

“Luh, sino ka jan Jongin Cian Kim.”

“Ehey, guilty.” 

“Ehem ehem, Bab?” singit ni Kyungsoo. 

“Joke lang kasi Kuya Baz! Wala naman kaming ginagawa… wala pa hehe.” 

“JONGIN MANAHIMIK KA NGA.”

At nung gabing iyon, nakakuha si Jongin ng isang malakas na hampas na galing sa kanyang beybe. 

“Kuya Bazzy, tawagan ko ba si Sev?”

Sa katotohan okay na si Sehun at si Baekhyun. Napaliwanag na niya sa mas bata na kung ano nangyari, ngunit di parin naman makapaniwala ang mas bata na igoghost nalang ang kuya ng ganun. 

“Sige lang, pag ambagin mo. Kulang inumin. Pag walang ambag kamo wag na siya pumunta.” 

“Noted po future doc!”


	4. Ikatlong Taon — 2023

Nakalimutan ata ni Baekhyun, na hindi naman siya diver. 

Isang araw sa unibersidad, may isang lalake na laging tambay sa library at kung hindi naman sa library sa classroom lang nagrereview kung hindi yun ang ginagawa niya natutulog. Nagaral nalang siya para makalimutan niya na wala na si Chanyeol sa buhay niya. Pagkatapos mo na masaktan ang mahal mo sa buhay, igoghost ka nalang bigla, masakit e, iniwan ka sa ere. 

“Baekhyun.”

“Bazzy. ” 

“Baz.” 

Ang boses na lagi niyang naririnig, lungkot, pagsisisi, hindi naman nya sinasadya na pagsalitaan si Chanyeol ng ganun, yun ang gusto niyang paniwalaan.

Onti onting nakakaramdam siya na niyuyugyog siya. 

“Huy Bazzy, nakatulog ka nanaman daw sa lecture sabi ng katabi mo. Okay ka lang ba?” 

Ah… panaginip lang pala si Chanyeol kanina. 

Sa katotohanan, hindi okay si Baekhyun. Kanina pa siya nahihilo, parang gusto nyang masuka — Baekhyun Azriel kayanin mo teka lang wag mong sukahan si Kj.

“Dalhin na kaya kita sa clinic Bazzy? Namumutla ka kasi.” 

“Hindi na Kyungja, okay lang ako. Break naman na diba? Bili lang ako ng food tapos matutulog uli ako.” 

Tumayo naman na si Baekhyun sa kinauupuan nya, naglakad kahit hilong hilo. Hindi na niya alam ang sunod na nangyari — bakit biglang nag blackout? 

Bright lights. Swero. Hospital bed. 

“Nasaan ako?”

pagkadilat na pagkadilat, nakita niya ang tatlong kabigan — Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo? 

“Gising na si Bazzy! Jusko ka! GISING NA SI BAZZY!” 

“Teka lang KJ kalma. Sige na kalma.” 

Hinaplos haplos ni Kyungsoo ang mukha ni Baekhyun, natakot siya, akala niya mawawala na ang kaibigan. 

“Alam mo nakakainis ka!”

“Kuya KJ mamaya mo na sermonan.” 

“Shut up Sev.” 

“Okay harsh.” tinaas ni Sehun ang kanyang kamay sa ere at lumayo sa dalawa.

“Ano nangyari sakin?” 

“Sabi ng doktor kuya Baz, dehydrated and over fatigue.”

“Kaya nga nag tataka ako bakit dehydrated, eh lunod na lunod ka nga? dinaig mo pa diver Kuya Bazzy.” 

“Sev…” saway ni Jongin

“Kuya Baz, paalala ko lang sayo med student ka, hindi ka naman diver in training” 

“What do you mean Sev?” 

“What I mean is, ever since umalis si CJ— “

“Sev…” 

“Fine Kuya CJ. Since then, parang sa dilim ka nalang lagi nakatira. You’ve been drowning yourself sa schoolworks mo which hindi naman healthy.” 

“Nagaaalala ang bunso kay Kuya Bazzy?” 

“First of all, yes pero please don’t say it that way. Only child ako, excuse me.”

“Ewan ko sayo Sehun. Panira ka ng moment.” 

“Basta Kuya Baz, stop na. Hindi mo kailangan itorture sarili mo. Alam mo naman yung mali mo eh.” 

At the end of the day, narealize nya nga.  
Hindi nga siya diver, bakit kailangan lunurin nya ang sarili nya?


	5. Ika-apat na taon — 2024

It was Chanyeol’s 4th year sa US. 

Hindi naman porket umalis siya ng bansa, masaya na siya pero ginagawa niya ang lahat. Naiwan din naman siyang magisa, wala naman kaclose si Chanyeol except yung Lolo nya, na ngayon kasama niya sa bahay nila. 

Kinaumagahan ito, nagkakape ang mag lolo sa biranda. 

“Apo tell me nga. Bakit um-oo ka sa daddy mo nung sinabi nya lumipad ka dito?” 

“Lo, eto nanaman ba tayo?”

“I just want you to answer me honestly.” 

“It’s because I want to help out.” 

Kasinungalingan. 

“Hindi totoo yan, I know your eyes.” 

“Lo…” 

“Apo, you can tell me, sabihin mo sakin.” 

His grandfather’s arms were open wide, hindi na napigilan ni Chanyeol na lumuha, bumabalik ang nakaraan.

“He hurt me Lo. Akala ko okay na ako, it has been what? 4 years pero hindi parin pala ako okay.” 

“You know what apo, try to make some new friends. Do what you want para makalimutan mo.”

“Pero Lo…” 

“Walang pero pero, do something or accept it. You told me before na he doesn’t see you in his future plans? Edi accept it kahit masakit pero iniwan mo lang din siya ng basta basta kasi, sigurado ako kahit siya nahihirapan.”

Iniyak nya nalang lahat, it’s been a long time since he started feeling alone, yung feeling na parang ang laki laki ng mundo tapos ang liit liit niya pero nagpapasalamat nalang siya nandyan ang lolo para sakanya.


	6. Ikalimang Taon — 2025

“Flight 614 bound to Manila is now accepting passengers on board.” 

Chanyeol was on his way home at nasa Japan pa siya ngayon. After a few long hours, nasa connecting flight na siya, finally pauwi na ng Pilipinas. 

Ayoko na mag sinungaling pero kabado talaga siya, paano kung may iba na si Baekhyun? Paano kung ayaw na niya sakanya? Will I even make a move? Kamusta kaya sila Jongin at Kyungsoo? Galit kaya si Sehun? 

✈️✈️✈️

“Sobrang init sa Pilipinas...”

Ano bang maaasahan mo sa Pilipinas, sobrang init talaga dito o sadyang kinakabahan lang siya dahil matagal na siyang di nakauwi dito? 

Ang ginawa nya pagkadating ng airport ay tinawagan ang kanilang family driver, hindi muna siya uuwi, ayaw niya. May mga kailangan pang ayusin bago pa man siyang umuwi at hindi na niya kaya na patagalin pa ito. 

“Kuya, pauwi nalang po muna nung bagahe ko.”

“Paano ka po sir?”

“Okay lang ako kuya, pakisabi nalang po kay Mama at Dad na may pupuntahan lang po ako.”

“Sige po sir.”

Pagkaalis na pagkaalis ng driver, tinawagan ni Chanyeol si… sino? Hulaan nyo!

…

Narinig ni Jongin ang pangalan nya sa kabilang linya. 

“Jongin.” 

Familiar sakanya ang boses, boses na matagal tagal na niyang hindi naririnig. 

“Kuya CJ?”

“Tumpak na tumpak ka tal--”

Medyo nakakainis, bakit parang wala lang sakanya?

“Anong kailangan mo?”

“Bakit ka galit?”

“Hindi ba dapat ako magalit? Actually, hindi lang ako, kami pala. Sige nga after mo kami iiwan sa ere tapos kaya mo pa magbiro?”

Nasa condo pa naman siya ni Kyungsoo ngayon, baka marinig siya—

“Bab sino yang kausap mo?”

Ayan na nga, sinasabi ko sayo 

“Si Kuya CJ po bab.”

“Kayo na ni KJ? Jian? Kelan pa?” agad namang tinanong ni Chanyeol sa kabilang linya, hindi na pinansin ni Jongin dahil biglang kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang telepono.

“Pumunta ka nalang dito sa condo, dala ka ng beer. Ayoko ng Red Horse gusto ko Heineken.”

“Noted po Boss.”

“Wag mong isipin Park na bati na tayo. I’m doing this for my friend and binibigyan kita ng pagkakataon to explain yourself.”

“Salamat KJ.”

“Wag ka magpasalamat. I’m just trying to hear both sides.”

“Salamat parin at sorry.”

“Sige na dumeresto ka nalang dito sa condo ko.”

Binaba ni Kyungsoo ang tawag at tinignan si Jongin. 

“Tawagan mo si Sev, sabihin mo may aabangan siya ngayon.”

…

Sumakay si Chanyeol ng taxi papunta sa condo ni Kyungsoo, dumaan nalang siya ng 7/11 kasi may Heneiken naman dun at hindi na kailangan pang lumayo. Bumili nalang din siya ng Soju para sakanya at kay Jongin dahil mahilig ang dalawang to sa Soju. 

“Eto po sir.” inabot ng cashier ang kanyang mga nabili.

“Salamat.”

…

Nakarating si Sehun sa condo na walang alam hangga’t binuksan ni Jongin ang pinto dahil may nag dodoorbell. 

“CJ?”

“Excuse me, it’s Kuya CJ for you Sehun Avrinkel Oh.”

“Ang kapal kapal ng mukha mo. May hiya ka pa palang bumalik dito at magpakita samin?!”

Hinawakan ni Sehun ang mas nakakatanda sa kwelyo, hindi na mapigilan, umiinit talaga ulo niya. Hinayaan naman ni Jongin at ni Kyungsoo ang dalawa, baka sila pa ang samain at wala pa naman nag sasapakan.

“Alam mo bang hirap na hirap kami?! Ni hindi namin alam san lupalop ka ng mundo pumunta tapos ngayon nasa harapan na kita? Grabe! Ang kapal! Awit ka talaga dude!”

“Sev, let me explain.”

“Let me explain? Ha? What the hell. Init ng dugo ko sayo Park.”  
“Won’t you give me a chance to explain Sev? Awts gege sanay naman ak—“ 

At hindi na napigilan ni Sehun ag kantang sarili, agad na binitawan ang kwelyo at sinapak ito. 

“Sev! Tama na!”

Hinila hila ni Jongin ang mas nakakabata sakanya palayo kay Chanyeol. 

Mukhang mahirap makipagbati nito ah. 

\---

“Okay sige. Explain.” 

Nakaupo na ang apat sa sofa ni KJ habang nakabalandra ang inumin sa center table. 

“Una sa lahat, I’m sorry.” 

“Tsk sorry daw.” sabat ni Sehun

“I really mean it Sev, sorry, sa inyo ni Jongin, sayo din Kyungsoo.” 

Dineresto na si Chanyeol ang kwento niya, naisip niya din naman kasi na kailangan alam din ng mga kaibigan nila ni Baekhyun. 

“I had to leave.” 

“Without telling us?”

“Sev, let him finish or else.” 

“Or else what KJ?”

“I’ll kick you out.” 

“K.” 

“Anyway, ayun nga. Kinailangan ko umalis kasi nasaktan ako. Ewan ko kung alam ni KJ pero yung nangyari samin ni Bazzy nun. Nag-away kami dun.”

“Tapang sa library nagsagutan. Buti di kayo napansin ni Mrs. Santiago.” sabi ni Jongin

“Si Bazzy kasi eh. Dalawang linggo na kami di nagkita kasi final exams nun pero wala sinantabi nya ako. Sinabi nya ‘Kung kaya mo maglakad palabas, gawin mo na sinunod ko lang naman.” 

Natawa naman ng palihim si Sev, medyo lasing na ang bunso, tipsy na. 

“Tapos nagsimula na Tagaytay lang muna, tapos nag Ilocos ako. Ilang buwan din ako dun pero yung pagpunta ko naman ng US di ko naman inaasahan na mangyayari yun. Si Dad kasi sinabi na kailangan ni Lolo ng tulong sa family business dun kaya um-oo nalang ako. Kailangan ko din naman lumayo layo kay Bazzy.” 

“Hay parehas talaga kayong tanga ni Bazzy.”

Napahaplos sa mukha si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. 

“Pero umalis ka ng walang paalam, yun yung masakit eh. Wala man lang pasintabi.” 

“Kaya nga, nag sosorry ako ngayon. Sorry talaga.” 

“Kuya CJ, kahit parents mo tinatanong namin ayaw nilang sabihin.” 

“Sinabi ko na wag sabihin, sorry talaga. Patawarin nyo sana ako.” 

“Patatawarin ka namin in one condition.” sabi ni Sehun, eto na here comes the kalokohan.

“Sumayaw ka muna ng Love Shot ng patiwarik.” 

\---

Nakabalik si Chanyeol sa bahay nila, lasing na lasing na siya. 

Miski yung taxi driver gulong gulo na sakanya buti nalang hindi siya dinala sa ibang lugar. Sure na talaga bahay nila to. Dumiresto nalang agad siya sa kwarto niya at natulog. 

—

9 o'clock in the beautiful morning. 

Nagising ito sa amoy ng bacon and eggs, ang bango talaga. 

“Magandang umaga sa aking nanay na napakaganda!” 

“Nambola ka pa umuwi kang lasing kagabi nako kang bata ka.”

“Hehe sorry ma.” napakamot nalang siya sa ulo

“Pero ma nasaan si Dad?” 

“Nasa study nya. Ay!”

“Ey! Iy! Oy! Uy!”

“Lintek na bata ka talaga!”

“Peace lang ma. Bakit po ano yun?”

“Kausapin ka daw ni Dad. Punta ka dun.”

\----

Kumatok si Chanyeol bago pumasok sa loob ng study ng kanyang tatay bilang isang sinyales ng respeto.

“tok! tok! tok! Nasaan na ang pogi kong daddy!” 

“Naks! Welcome Home CJ!” 

“Thanks Dad! So sabi ni Mama, you wanna talk to me?”

“Yes, pero tell me muna. Kamusta ang US?” 

Kinwento niya na nagsight seeing sila ng Lolo nya dun at maganda naman ang takbo ng family business nila. 

“Sabi mo nga Ceej na maganda takbo ng business, that means kahit dito mo nalang sa Pilipinas imanage. Kahit hindi ka na muna bumalik ng US.” 

“You know I can’t do that yet dad, I have a life there too.” 

“Oh. So, babalik ka pa talaga? Hindi ka mag sestay dito?” 

“Sa ngayon lang dad, I need more time.” 

Oras na para sa paglago, kasiyahan, at pagmamahal sa sarili. 

\---

Nahanap ni Chanyeol ang kanyang sarili sa tapat ng ospital kung saan resident si Baekhyun. 

Nakadungaw siya ngayon sa E.R at kitang kita nya si Baekhyun. Mukha siyang pagod pero mas mukha naman siyang okay kesa nung mga nakaraang taon. 

Masaya na si Chanyeol na nakita niya si Baekhyun na kahit ganun kalayo, at least ngayon, inaabot na nya ang pangarap nya kahit wala si Chanyeol sa tabi nito. 

“Masaya ako para sayo Bazzy. I’m so proud of you.” 

Umalis si Chanyeol na umiiyak. 

“Mahal na mahal kita Baekhyun pero masakit pa.”


	7. Ika-anim na taon — 2026

Business was going well pero kinailangan nila ng konting tulong sa munting business na mayroon sila. 

May nakalagay sa labas ng branch nila Chanyeol sa California ng ‘In need of hires’ at si Rosie naman ay nangangailangan ng trabaho. 

“Rosie. You got the job!” 

“Maraming salamat! Gagalingan ko I swear!” 

“Marunong naman pala mag tagalog, bakit di mo sinabi?”

“Di ka naman nagtanong.” sabay belat.


	8. Ikapitong Taon — 2027

Nasa labas ng shop ang dalawa, Chanyeol at Rosie, habang walang costumer. Pagabi na at ang atmosphere, it was just right para makapagusap tungkol sa nakaraan. 

“Yeol, kwento ka naman jan.”

“Tungkol saan naman?” 

“Tungkol sayo.” 

“Hmm… May dalawa akong kaibigan, ay hindi make it tatlo kasi si KJ kaibigan ko na din and yung bestfriend ni KJ, naging kami dati. Si Bazzy.” 

“Bazzy? I like his name, naging kayo? Anong nangyari?” 

“Nagkasakitan kami.” 

“Ah… oh wag kang iiyak.” 

“Nakamove on na ako wag ka nga.” 

“If you say so.” nag kibit balikat nalang si Rosie sa sinabi ng boss.


	9. Ika-walong Taon — 2028

Walong taon na ang nakaraan ng sinagot ni Kyungsoo si Jongin at simula nung araw na yun, natuwa naman si Baekhyun. 

“Bab, naalala mo ba nung sinabihan mo si Kuya Bazzy at si Sev na jowain nila isa’t isa?”

“Ay oo!” natawa naman si Kyungsoo

“Kung ano ano nalang lumalabas sa bibig ko nung mga panahon na yun.” 

Nasa cafeteria silang apat na magkakaibigan, kumakain ng tanghalian — taong 2021

“Respeto naman sa single oh.” 

“Oo nga.” 

Inirapan naman ni Kyungsoo ang dalawa, minsan lang naman sila mag PDA. 

“Eh kung jowain nyo isa’t isa?”

Nakatinginan naman ang dalawa, hindi maipinta sa mukha nila mukhang… 

“AYAW KO NGA.” 

“AYAW KO LALO SAYO” 

“WOW NAHIYA AKO SAYO SWERTE KA NA NGA SAKIN EH.” sabay banat ni Sehun sakanya.

“EXCUSE ME? ANG HANGIN MO. THANK YOU NEXT.”  
…

Kasalukuyang nasa sala si Jongin at si Kyungsoo at nag kukwentuhan habang umiinom ng maalala na dalawang taon nalang bago bumalik si Chanyeol ng Pilipinas. Natatakot talaga sila, paano magiging sitwasyon ni Baekhyun, kung okay na ba sakanya o hindi. 

“Bab, uuwi na si CJ diba? 2 years nalang.” tanong ni Kyungsoo 

“Yes mahal ko, kinakabahan nga ako dahil si Kuya Bazzy eh.” 

“I think okay na si Bazzy. He’s getting there. Hindi na katulad dati na, every month pupunta dito iinom tapos yung abrupt breakdowns nya. He seems happier.” 

Pero malayo pa talaga si Baekhyun sa kung nasaan siya dati, sabi nga ni Kyungsoo he seems happier. Paalala lang na hindi lahat ng tao, sinasabi ang lahat sa mga kaibigan at si Baekhyun ay isa sa madaming tao na ganito. 

“Pero hindi natin alam KJ my loves, malay mo sinasarili lang ni Kuya Baz yung nararamdaman nya. Base kasi sa mga kwento ni Kuya CJ dati, private person talaga siya.” 

“Sinasabi mo bang di ko kilala bestfriend ko?”

“Hala Bab, wag ka magalit. Di naman yun pinaparating ko pero hindi natin alam talaga diba?”

“May punto ka naman” 

Purong katotoohan, walang kasinungalingan. 

“Halika na nga dito, kith mo ako.” 

“Ayaw ku nga.”

Sabay lapit naman kay Jongin at hinalikan ito. 

#JONGIN: it’s time for babe time!


	10. Ika-siyam na taon — 2029

General cleaning ngayon sa condo ni Baekhyun. 

Nakasanayan na niya na every 6 months kailangan may general cleaning siya kaya naman minsan nakakalimutan niya din kung saan saan nya nilagay ang mga gamit.

Pagkapasok mo sa condo ni Baekhyun, sa kanan makikita mo ang dining area, dumiresto ka ng konti matatanaw ang kusina, at sa kaliwa naman ang sala ngunit mayroon pang maliit na kwarto sa condo nito, storageroom. 

“Ang alikabok naman dito, parang di ka nag linis self ah.” 

Nag simula naman siyang maglabas labas ng gamit. Box, isa pang box, may isa pang box. 

“ANG DAMI NAMANG BOX?”

Hangga’t sa nakita nya ang box na pamilar sakanya.

“Love letters na binigay ni CJ. Aww.” 

Agad nyang binuklat ang isa at binasa. 

Sa aking mahal na Baekhyun, 

Maganda ang araw ngayon kung hindi mo alam pero mas maganda ka parin para sakin. Simula palang nung nakita kita alam kong ikaw na ang nakatadhana para sakin, it’s destiny baby. Mahal na mahal kita kahit mas mahal mo si Toben kesa sa akin, mahal kita kahit madalas inaasar mo ko, mahal na mahal kita kahit kailangan pa kita kaladkarin palabas ng kwarto para maligo, mahal na mahal kita kahit anong gawin mo kasi ikaw si Baekhyun Azriel Byun na minamahal ko ng buong puso ko. Kahit ano ka pa, kahit maging bulate ka pa, mamahalin kita. 

Mahal kita Baek, mahal na mahal. 

Ang iyong minamahal, 

Chanyeol ❤️

Hindi namalayan ni Baekhyun na may mga luha nang pumapatak, namimiss na niya si Chanyeol pero mali talaga ang ginawa nya pero sana diba pinagusapan nila pero hindi eh. 

Pinunasan ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mga pisngi na basa dahil sa luha. 

“Chanyeol, miss na kita. I’m sorry.”


	11. Kasalukuyan — 2030

“Welcome home CJ!” 

Ang unang bungad sakanya ay ang tatlong kaibigan na may hawak na placard na may “ _ CJ weakshit sa inuman welcome back!”  _

“KJ! JIAN! SEV! ANO BANG KLASENG PLACARD YAN ITAGO NYO!” 

“Totoo naman mahina ka sa inuman eh, bat namin itatago?” 

“Tarantado ka talaga Avrinkel Oh.” 

“Mana sayo!” 

Agad namang niyakap niya ang tatlo, namiss niya talaga. 

“Alam ba ni Bazzy sinundo niyo ko?” 

“Hindi eh. Baka mabigla.” 

“Hala ka KJ, hindi ba against sa bestfriend code nyo na walang mag sisinungaling?” 

“Wala namang nag sisinungaling. Di ko lang sinabi sakanya na susunduin ka namin.” 

Dali dali namang nilayo ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan at baka magaway ang mga to sa airport, usual sagutan nila. 

“Kuya CJ tara na. Sev! Kunin mo na bagahe ni Kuya.”

“Awit nautusan pa nga.” 

“Eh kung di kita sabay pauwi?” 

“Hala Jian di ka mabiro? Bakit pati ang dami mong maleta?!” sabay hila naman si Sehun, halatang napilitan. 

“Teka lang may hinihintay pa tayo.” 

“Ha? Sino? May kasama ka pauwi?”

Bigla namang nakarinig ang tatlo, boses babae. 

“Yeol!” 

_ YEOL?! YEOL DAW? _

\---

Ang car ride papuntang bahay ng mga Park ay medyo awkward. 

Kasalukuyang nagmamaneho si Jongin sa kahabaan ng SLEX nang biglang naglakas loob na magtanong si Sehun. 

“So uh, Kuya CJ anong pangalan ng bisita mo?” 

“Rosie.” 

“Ah… hello Rosie, baka di mo pa kami kilala. Yung kumag na nnagmamaneho, si Jongin…” 

“Kumag ka jan. Epal ka Se pero Jian nalang Ms. Rosie!”

Natawa naman si Rosie sa gesture ngunit halatang kinakabahan.

“Tapos yung katabi nya boyfriend nya, si Kyungsoo, pero mas kilalang KJ.” 

“Hello.” sabay kinamayan ni Kyungsoo ang babae

_ Echoserang frog, mas maganda pa si Bazzy mygoodness. _

“Ano yun KJ?” 

“Ha? Wala wala Sev.” 

“At kung may nakuwento na sayo si Kuya CJ na may pogi siyang kaibigan, aha aha. That’s me, nice to meet you Ms. Rosie. Sehun Avrinkel Oh, at your service.” 

Agad namang kinamayan ni Rosie si Sev ng inabot nya ang kamay nito. 

“Sev ang ingay mo.” 

“Ay Mr. Park talagang mag iingay ako. Tatahimik lang ako kapag nandyan na yung pinauwi kong sapatos sayo. 

“Hay Sehun Avrinkel Oh wala ka talagang kwenta.” 

“Nako jan ka nagkakamali kaibigan! Lahat ng tao may kwenta unless… nakalimutan mo ang sapatos na pasalubong mo sakin, ikaw ang mawawalan ng kwenta ngayon.”

“Manahimik ka nalang, nasa maleta kasi!” 

“Yan gusto ko sayo eh.” 

_ \--- _

“Bazzy, inom tayo susunduin kita.” 

Nasa ospital ngayon si Baekhyun at sobrang toxic. Buong araw puno ang E.R, kaliwa’t kanan pasyente buti nalang malapit na mag end ang shift niya. 

“Okay, kailangan ko din naman uminom. Patapos na shift ko.” 

“Dapat pagdating ko jan okay ka na ha.” 

“Ang demanding mo KJ oo na oo na.” 

“k i hate u.”

“I hate you more, ingat sila sayo.” 

Ang katotohanan talaga nyan, nasa kotse pa silang apat, nakaconnect ang cellphone ni Kyungsoo sa speakers at lahat nakarinig ng pinagusapan nila. 

“Okay lang ba si Bazzy these days KJ?” 

“Actually Chanyeol, I don’t know eh.” 

“You don’t know?” 

“Hindi naman kami 24/7 magkasama. Busy siya sa ospital at ako busy naman sa restaurant at kapag tinatanong ko naman siya sinasabi nya okay lang siya pero you know Baz, he’s a very private person, ayaw niyang maging pabigat sa iba.” 

“I know… typical Baz.” 

Bigla naman nakaramdam ng tapik si Chanyeol sa kanang balikat niya. 

“Bakit Rosie?” 

“Lapit mo tenga mo sakin.” 

Nilapit naman ni Chanyeol… at si Sehun, nagulat naman na sobrang close talaga sila habang si Kyungsoo naman tinitignan ang dalawa gamitin ang rear view mirror.

“Okay lang ba na makita ako ni Bazzy?” 

Napatawa naman si Chanyeol ng malakas, hindi naman niya sinasadya, joke sinadya niya talaga. 

“Oo naman bakit?” 

“Baka magalit sakin.” 

“Hindi naman ganun si Bazzy.” 

“Eh parang kanina galit si siya kay Kyungsoo.” 

“Ganun talaga yung dalawang yun. Wag ka matakot.” 

Tinapik tapik nalang ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Rosie bilang assurance na magiging okay naman ang lahat. 

#KYUNGSOO: Sino ba talaga tong Rosie na to? Echoserang frog my goodness! mas maganda pa si Baekhyun!

\---

Binaba muna ni Jongin sina Chanyeol, Rosie at Sehun sa Casa de Park para hindi naman mapansin ni Baekhyun ang binabalak ng mga ito. 

“Yung sapatos ko Kuya Cj baka naman.” 

“Teka lang naman, buhatin mo muna tong maleta ipasok mo muna.” 

“K.” 

“Rosie, nandyan naman ata sila mama pumasok nalang kayo. Kausapin ko lang sila KJ.” 

Tinignan ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol na medyo nagtataka, ano meron? bakit kailangan kausapin bago sumundo?

“Take it easy on Bazzy. Baka ayaw niya talaga ako makita.”

“Ako na bahala dun, kailangan niyo mag usap.”

“Okay KJ if you say so. Sa condo mo ba tayo iinom?”

“Oo sa condo ko para hindi na mahirapan. Pahatid nalang uli kayo kay Sev. Marunong naman na mag drive yan.” 

“Sige. Ingat kayo. Jian, ingat sa pag drive.” 

“Geh Kuys! See you later alligator!”

Agad namang tinapakan ni Jongin ang gas at umalis sa bahay ng mga Park. 

\---

“Naks naman kasama si Jongin! Inom ka din?” 

Mabilis na nakatarating ang dalawa sa ospital kung saan si Baekhyun any nagtatrabaho, agad naman nilang nakita ang kaibigan na naghihintay sa labas. Nakasuot ito ng skinny jeans, t shirt na black at sapatos na mukhang kailangan na palitan pero okay pa naman gamitin. Mukhang pagod pero talagang may kagustuhan uminom. 

“Hey Kuya Bazzy! Oo inom din ako!” 

“San ba tayo? Sa condo?” 

“Bazzy sumakay ka kaya muna?”

“Sabi ko nga.” 

Kaya’t suamakay na muna ang doktor sa kotse, napansin din nito na bakit nakaadjust ng malayo nag upuan… weird. 

“May umupo dito?”

“Meron.”

“Ah okay.” 

_ ngi… bakit ang awkward… _

“So ano nga sa Condo tayooo?”

“Oo sa condo ko.” sinagot ni Kyungsoo 

“Okies!”

“Si Sev?”

“Papunta na din.” 

Kung nagtataka na ang madla, bakit nga ba lagi sa condo ni KJ ang inuman. Una sa lahat, magaling kasi mag luto si KJ kaya naman mas gusto ng lahat sa condo niya at pangalawa, ayaw ni KJ na sa labas umiinom dahil delikado at sobrang kalat malasing ng mga kaibigan. 

\---

Nang makarinig ng katok mula sa pinto agad agad namang binuksan ni Baekhyun ito dahil naninigaw din ang nasa pinto dahil nabibigatan na sa dala. 

“Pakibilis naman ang pagbukas ng pinto! Dalawang case yung dala ko mabigat!” 

“Sandali lang Sev!” 

Nang makapasok naman ang bunso, may kumatok nanaman ulit, agad na dumungaw naman ang tatlo, halatang mga kinakabahan kasi hindi nga nila sinabi na kasama nila si Chanyeol kanina at ang bisita nito. 

“may iniintay pa ba tayo? bakit may kumakatok pa sa pintuan?” 

nagmadali namang tumakbo si Bazzy sa pinto at binuksan.

_ Si Chanyeol? sino yung babaeng kasama niya?  _

Bigla naman niyang sinara ang pinto sa mukha ng dalawa.

“Guys, si C-CJ nasa labas.” 

\---

Sobrang awkward. Ramdam mo yung tension sa sala. 

Nandun na sila lahat ngayon sa tapat ng tv pero at naka on ito para di masyadong tahimik… samu’t sari ang iniisip ni Baekhyun ngayon — una, bakit ang dikit nila? pangalawa, masaya na kaya si Chanyeol sakanya? at finally ang huli, sino ba to? 

“Meron ba akong hindi alam na nangyari?”

“Kuya Bazzy… meron eh.” sagot naman ni Jongin

“Sinundo namin sila kanina sa airport.” sabi naman ni Kyungsoo. 

“Ah okay.” 

_ “ _ Hello, ako nga pala si Rosie. It’s finally nice meeting you, dami akong narinig na kwento sayo galing kay Yeol! I’m really glad I finally met you!” 

“Oh… hello. Baekhyun.” sabay kinamayan niya ang babae.

Hindi na niya pinansin ang sinabi ng dalaga na marami ng narinig na kwento tungkol sakanya, baka naman siniraan lang siya ni Chanyeol, you never know diba. 

_ #BAEKHYUN: Sana malasing nalang ako _

\---

Mali siya sa dun, hindi siya nalasing mukhang napasama pa nga dahil nakainom siya. Bigla kasing may tumawag na galing ospital na yung pasyente hinahanap siya at kung hindi daw ito magpapakita hindi iinumin ang gamot. Napakamot na lamang ng ulo si Baekhyun.

So far, wala pang nainom si Chanyeol dahil nga sinabi nito na magmamaneho siya pauwi ni Rosie ngunit mukhang maiiwan nalang ang babae dun. 

“I’ll drive you there.” 

“Wag na CJ… or should I say Yeol.” halatang sarcastic 

“Nag seselos ka ba?”

“Ako? Nagseselos? Kapal. Hindi ah.” 

  
  


Inayos nalang ni Chanyeol ang kanyang buhok at lumabas ng condo, sinundan naman siya ni Baekhyun dahil nasakanya ang susi ng kotse nito. 

“Chanyeol! Wag na, wag mo na ako ihatid. Baka mag selos naman girlfriend mo.” 

_ ha? anong girlfriend? _

“Ah so nagseselos ka talaga?”

“Hindi nga. Akin na yung susi ko.” 

“Ihahatid kita, walang magagalit.” 

“Eh kaano ano mo si Rosie?” 

“Sagutin mo muna ako, nag seselos ka nga?” 

Tumahimik naman si Baekhyun, baka kasi may masabi pa siya. 

“Di mo sasabihin? Edi di ko rin sasabihin kung sino siya.”

“And Baekhyun?” 

“Ano?” nilingon naman nya ito. 

“Usap tayo? please?” 

“Okay.” 

  
  


—

Kakatapos lang uli ni Baekhyun sa ospital at halos 3am na. Lumabas na nga siya ng E.R at nakita na nakaparada ang kotse nya sa harap, napansin niya din na si Chanyeol nasa loob pa… natutulog. 

Kumatok katok naman ito at naalimpungatan ng gising si Chanyeol. 

“Baekhyun?”

“Baka gusto mong buksan?” sinabi niya ng habang nakasara ang bintana, natawa naman si Chanyeol sa inasta ng mas maliit. 

“Tapos na shift mo?” 

“Well una sa lahat, di ko naman talaga shift. Pangalawa, Oo tapos na.” 

“Namilosopo ka pa.” 

“May sinasabi ka?”

“Wala…” 

“Pero Chanyeol, you look happier.”

“It’s because I am...” tinignan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na ngayon nakatingin din sakanya sabay ngumiti. 

“...Ikaw Baekhyun? Masaya ka ba?” 

“I could be better, mahirap maging masaya kung hung up pa sa past.” kumawala naman ang pagtingin ng isa kay Chanyeol. 

Nagkaroon ng katahimik galing sa dalawa, ang tanging naririnig lamang ay ang hangin na galing sa aircon at ang makina ng kotse. 

_ Baekhyun Azriel Bazzy Byun, Hingang malalim.  _

_ Kaya mo to. Oras na para bitawan ang hinanakit.  _

“Chanyeol? Naaalala mo ba nung nakwento ko sayo bakit ako nag med?” 

Tumango lamang ito at nakuha naman ni Baekhyun ang signal na ituloy ang kanyang kwento. 

“Simula palang bata ako, gusto ko na talaga mag doktor. Yung pakiramdam na makatulong ka sa taong nangangailangan nito, ang sarap sa puso pero CJ? Bakit ganun? Nakakatulong naman ako sa ibang tao pero bakit sarili ko di ko matulungan?” 

_ Konti pa Bazzy, kaya mo pa. _

“Kinakaya ko pero yung progress ko nandito lang eh.”

Tinuro ni Baekhyun ang sahig ng sasakyan

“Sa lahat ng nabago ko lang sa sarili ko yung masakit lang ako magsalita, I changed that kasi yun yung rason kung bakit ka nawala sakin eh.”

_ Huli na to Bazzy, huli na to.  _

“I’m sorry CJ. I really am. Alam ko naman masakit yung mga sinabi ko, alam kong sinantabi kita na kung iisipin mo nga sobrang mali ko dun sa part na yun. Sorry talaga. Kung hindi ko naman ginawa yun edi sana di nangyari to.” 

“Baz, bakit sarili mo lang sinsisisi mo? You should be blaming me na iniwan lang kita ng ganun.” 

“Hindi Chanyeol, naiintindihan ko naman kasi. Kung dun ka liligaya, okay lang basta masaya ka kakayanin ko. Minahal kita CJ at mahal parin kita ngayon. Sadyang sa pag aaral lang talaga ako nagiging makasarili kaya, sorry… nasaktan kita.” 

“Magalit ka rin naman sakin Baek. It isn’t entirely all your fault and I’m sorry din, iniwan lang kita ng ganun ganun lang. Sobrang mali ng ginawa ko. Sorry.” 

“Ang drama natin. Ano ba.” sabay punas ng luha at sipon

“Panira ka naman ng moment eh.”

“Chanyeol umayos ka nga.” 

“Maayos naman ah pero mas aayos kung babalik ka sakin.” 

“Ha?” 

“Liligawan kita ulit. Kapag handa na tayong dalawa.”

“Pero ka-ano ano mo muna si Rosie?”

“Pinsan ko siya na taga US. Matagal na din kaming di nag meet. Kaya nung nangailangan siya ng trabaho, dun siya nag apply samin. Nagulat nga ako eh, marunong pa pala siya mag Tagalog.

Natawa naman ang dalawa.

— 

Walang halong biro. Niligawan talaga ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun ulit at ngayon… may date sila. 

Pagkatapos nung paguusap ng dalawa para bang naliwanagan ang madilim na daan. Salamat nalang talaga sa lahat ng tao na nagtiwala sa love story ng dalawa at nabigyan ng rason pang buhayin uli ito 

Nung una, binisita ni Chanyeol ang kanyang LOML [ yes love of his life mga pre!] sa ospital. Sobrang hectic din nung araw na yun dahil may naaksidente sa kabilang street at dineresto dun. 

“Nurse? Si Doc Byun?” 

“Sir sorry teka lang po ah, masyado po kasi maraming tao, teka lang po talaga babalikan nalang po kita.” 

Umalis naman agad ang nurse na may dalang swero. 

Agad namang napalingon si Chanyeol sa kanyang kaliwa dahil nakarinig ito ng malakas na sigaw.

“BILISAN NYO!” 

Si Baekhyun nakapatong sa hospital bed na tinutulak, nauubusan na kasi ng dugo yung pasyente. Dali dali naman siyang lumapit sa may likod nito, kung saan hindi siya makikita kaya napabilis naman ang pag abante. 

_ Nakalipas ang anim na oras  _

Nakaraos din si Baekhyun sa dami ng pasyente. Kaya naman nahawakan na niya sa wakas ang cellphone. Pagbukas nya —  _ hala ang daming text ni Chanyeol!  _

**MY FUTURE, CJ**

_ Hi doc! Ready ka na ba sa date natin? hehe Excited na ako!!! _

**MY FUTURE, CJ**

_ Doc Bazzy! Dito na ako sa hospital hehe san ka? puntahan kita :D  _

**MY FUTURE, CJ**

_ Bazzy! hehe Nag ask ako sa nurses pero busy :( umalis lang siya huhu baka busy ka din :(( wrong timing ata :(( _

**MY FUTURE, CJ**

_ Call me when you see my messages, okay? :) I like you very much and I will wait for you. Kahit ilang oras pa yan :) just call me after okay? _

Dali dali namang lumabas si Baekhyun ng Emergency Room at tinatawagan si Chanyeol —  _ Bakit kasi ngayong araw pa naging hectic?  _

Aligaga naman si Baekhyun… 

“Chanyeol, sagot ka naman please?” 

“Bakit kasi ang hectic ngayong araw!”

“Hay Baekhyun!! Kasalanan mo nanaman.” 

“Sasagutin na nga dapat kita ngayon eh!! Sagot na!!” 

bigla naman nakaramdam si Baekhyun ng paghinga sa kaliwang tenga at biglang nakarinig ng boses. 

“Sasagutin?” 

“JUSKO KA CHANYEOL NAGULAT AKO.” 

“So sasagutin mo na dapat ako ngayon?” 

“Hindi.”

“Weh.” 

“Di wag.” 

Pumadyak padyak naman si Baekhyun palayo kay Chanyeol, agad agad namang sinundan niya ito.

“BAEKHYUN AZRIEL BYUN!! MY LOVE OF MY LIFE MY BOYFRIEND! INTAYIN MO NAMAN AKO!!”


	12. Epilogue — taong 2040

Kung iisipin niyo nga, si Chanyeol at Baekhyun ay nagsimula sa magandang daan ngunit di naman maiiwasan along the way na may mangyayaring di mo maaasahan at dahil lamang sa pagsasalita ng isa ang naging simula ng kanilang kahirapan. Kung tutuusin, ang iba sasabihin na ‘Bakit masyado naman ata nag react si Cj. OA.’ Una sa lahat, he had the reason to act that way dahil nasaktan siya pero ang iwanan nang biglaan si Baekhyun? mali yun. Kaparehas din lamang ni Baekhyun, nadala na siya. He became mindful sa mga sinasabi niya. 

At dahil sa mga nangyari, ito na ngayon ang hindi nila makakalimutan ipangaral sa anak nila — Chanhyun Ovie Byun-Park o mas kilalang Chavie. 

Pagkatapos ikinasal ang dalawa noong taong 2032, dali dali namang nagpursigi ang dalawa na magkaroon ng anak. Hindi na sila nagiging bata kaya’t eto nabuo si Chavie. [at para sa kaalaman ng lahat, hindi ko po masasabi kung ilang beses nila tinry… kahit si KJ hindi alam… kaya wag na natin alamin. wag na din natin alamin kung PAANO nabuo si Chavie… palinis naman ng kalat jan minsan oh kaibigan.] 

Chavie had his Daddy Chanyeol and his Papa Baekhyun with him at all times and of course ang mga favorite titos! Kung iisipin mo swerte ni Chavie may pogi na ngang mga magulang, may mga mayayaman pang tito [double kuha sa pamasko lalo na kay Tito Jongin at Tito Kyungsoo!] pero yung isa kahit naman mayaman buraot parin sa tatay ng pamangkin niya.

Mayroon ngang isang beses, taong 2036, paalis ng bansa ang pamilya for a family vacation to Korea at bago pa man lumuwas ang pamilya pumunta pa talaga sa bahay ang tatlo dahil gusto nilang ihatid ang pamilyang Byun-Park sa Airport tapos ito… itong magaling na Tito Sev binulungan ang baby Chavie. 

“Chavie, tell Daddy to buy me shoes ha?” 

“Titwo Swev! schoes! schoes!”

“Yes baby Chavie very good.” 

Aba’y ang kapal talaga ng mukha ni Sehun. 

“Dada! Schoes! Schoes!” 

“What’s that anak?” 

“Titwo Swevh! schoes! schoes!”

“ABA’Y SEHUN AVRINKEL OH ANONG TINUTURO MO SA ANAK KO?!” 

“ETO NANAMAN SI KUYA CEEJ ANO NA BAT AKO?!” 

At ayun nga po, tamang tama nasa airport na sila at kinutusan ni Chanyeol si Sehun.

“Ingat kayo ah! Kasama nyo si Chavie! Walang magbabantay! Wala munang baby #2!” 

“Nako KJ, di mo sure. May kamag anak din kasi si Chanyeol dun baka—“ 

“Mahal! Let’s go na malelate tayo!”

“Wait lang! Dad! Wait!” 

Akmang lumapit naman si Baekhyun kay Jongin at may binulong.

“Bigyan mo na nga ng anak yang bestfriend ko ngayon na.” 

“NOTED PO KUYA BAZ.” 

“Good.” 

“Huy Baekhyun, anong kalokoh—“ 

“Wala wala Kyungsoo shh. And Sev!” 

“What nanaman Kuya Baz?” 

“Manila Hotel. Friday. 5:30pm. May suit ka na.” 

“Ha ano meron?” 

“Basta sabi ni Chanyeol mag eenjoy ka!” sabay kindat naman. 

“MAHAAAAL! SI CHAVIE!!” tumatakbo na kasi si Chavie at si Chanyeol may hawak na mga maleta.

“Okay sige na everybody! See you soon!”

#BAEKHYUN: Dito na nag tatapos ang aming kwento ngunit kung gusto nyo pa malaman kung may nagbunga nga ba sa Korea… kwento ko sa inyo :D p.s kung iniisip nyo “nakuha kaya ni Sev sapatos nya?” yes! nakakuha din siya ng wonderful date nung friday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maraming salamat kung nakaabot ka dito! Sa susunod ulit!


End file.
